Dreams
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis and Katie are asleep one night in their cabins. A certian goddess interferes with their dreams


**Dreaming**

It was a pleasently warm summer evening. All the campers were back from the campfire. They went to their cabins and changed for bed. They all fell asleep hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Katie Gardner was sleeping soundly in her bunk at camp. The other Demeter children were sleeping too. All campers were sleeping very soundly too.

However Katie was dreaming of a quest or peace after leaving camp. Peace to demigod's was a dream. Travis Stoll dreamed in his bunk too.

The two campers were having the same dream. Aphrodite controled them. She had set a dream up of a really posh wedding. A banquet after the most amazing ceremony and the bride and groom. Well Travis and Katie awoke sweating in their beds. Their dream shifted then to a house with two people watching young children. Either the people's kids or grandchildren. Both Travis and Katie wanted a family one day as it would be great to make sure they had some children to work for. Travis and Katie's dream then shifted to a birthday. They were preparing for a kids party at Camp as the friends were demigod's too and had kids.

They realised they were dreaming of being married. Too each-other. Aphrodite had forced a crush to emerge between them but the dream was so real. Travis actually pictured Katie being married to him and she had the same thought of Travis. Travis and Katie drifted off to sleep once more.

They then dreamed of a quiet home life and spending all their spare time together and a huge anniversarry meal. It was a weird night and the two whenever went to sleep and dreamt it became about being a couple and married.

''Connor did you sleep alright?'' Travis asked the next morning. Connor assumed his brother was being stupid.

''Yeah why? Did you dream of Katie?'' Connor teased. Not knowing what his brother had dreamt.

''Yeah I think Aphrodite herself wants us together. I dreamed we were getting married.'' Travis said back a sleepless hollow. Connor gagged as he could never imagine being married.

Travis and Connor lead the Hermes cabin to breakfast. While walking Travis walked next to Katie by accident. The two blushed as they walked near each-other.

''Did you sleep normal last night?'' Travis asked her. Katie turned to look at him.

''No I dreamed I was getting married at a huge lavish ceremony.'' Katie said back to Travis. Travis winced at the comment.

''Whats wrong with you?'' Katie asked him.

''I had the same dream. I think a certain goddess wants to tell us something.'' Travis said to Katie. Katie nodded at him. Aphrodite even visited them as they walked to breakfast all other campers bowed in respect to the goddess.

''Miss Gardner, Mister Stoll. Why are you ignoring all the times I put you together. You'd make a sweet couple.'' Aphrodite said.

''MOM.'' Piper said walking over. She wanted to make Aphrodite promise never to interfere with demigods. Aphrodite cooed at her daughter.

''Piper dear who made that Grace boy like you. Also encouraged Percy and Annabeth together.'' Aphrodite said to her daughter. Piper, Travis and Katie stood jaw dropped.

''Ohh campers go to breakfast inform Chiron I am chatting with these demigods.'' Aphrodite said dismissing all demigods bar Travis and Katie. They stood bright red.

''Lady Aphrodite may I ask why you want me to be with Travis?'' Katie asked not realising she was breaking his heart. Travis asked the same question about Katie. Having the same effect on her.

''Because you are polar opposites so you'd make a great couple. Besides I know how you dream of Travis keeping you warm in winter. Miss Gardner.'' Aphrodite said to the two.

''And how you mister Stoll dream of Katie being in your home for when you come home to spend time together.''

Travis blushed furiously and Katie did the same. Aphrodite then held her arms out.

''Well you should start a relationship. If not I can make all romance fail horribly.'' Aphrodite said to them.

The two agreed. However it was actually what both wanted.


End file.
